<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through the Looking Glass by luckystars1015</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747560">Through the Looking Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystars1015/pseuds/luckystars1015'>luckystars1015</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GinHiji Novelettes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Completed - Posting Twice a Week, Drabbles, Enemies to Lovers to Husbands, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Implied Sex, Other Characters' POV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystars1015/pseuds/luckystars1015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The development of Gintoki and Hijikata's relationship through the eyes of everyone around them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GinHiji Novelettes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In the Alley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I'm so excited to reveal my latest GinHiji work! I loved working on this so much and I hope you all will love it as much as I do. This is my first multi-chapter fic that I have already finished before posting, so I am SUPER proud of myself. </p><p>Hope you all enjoy the journey &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tsukuyo</strong>
</p><p>Tsukuyo let out an exhale, the smoke in her lungs immediately dissipated into the cold air around her. The night sky was sprinkled with glittering stars as the moon shone down upon the red light district she watched over. Nothing seemed out of place. Her eyes scanned the busy city street below. All the denizens had a mutual understanding of minding their own businesses. </p><p> </p><p>A flash of white hair caught her attention. She squinted as she looked at a dark alley. The shadows would have hidden most, but Sakata Gintoki’s white hair and yukata practically glowed beneath the dim street lights. She was too far up to actually hear anything, but the way he seemed to move his arms fervently made it clear that they were wrapped around someone. </p><p> </p><p>The corner of the woman’s lips pulled up into a smirk. <em> How interesting. </em> What kind of woman had finally captured the attention of the elusive Yorozuya? </p><p> </p><p>The person who Gintoki was devouring switched their positions and ink black hair entered her vision. <em> Oh, </em>so it wasn’t a woman after all? That explained a lot. </p><p> </p><p>If her memory was correct, that was the famed Vice Chief of the Shinsengumi. She had seen the man patrolling around Kabukicho many times. How did the white-haired Madao manage to bag such a high-profile man? Tsukuyo was surprised to say the least. Rumors of their street brawls reached even her ears. They were infamous for threatening to constantly claw out each other’s throat in broad daylight, but it seemed the line between hatred and passion was drawn very thin between these two men. </p><p> </p><p>Never one to be bested, Gintoki shoved the Vice Chief up against the opposite wall. His hands pulled apart the collar of Hijikata’s yukata, opening it up to display even more skin he could ravage with his wicked mouth. Hijikata returned the favor by wrapping his legs around the man’s waist, grinding against him. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukuyo’s eyebrows shot into her forehead and a blush spread across her cheeks. Alright, that was <em> enough. </em>They needed to take their business elsewhere. Without hesitation, she flung a kunai knife in Gintoki’s direction, far enough to not actually hit him but close enough to get his attention. </p><p> </p><p>Red eyes shot open to glare at whoever just challenged him while he had Hijikata in his arms. Tsukuyo likened his eyes more to a beast than a person. She suppressed a shudder. When his eyes finally fell upon her form, recognition dawned upon his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Get a room,” she mouthed as she crossed her arms, annoyed that he was about to do something so unsavory in <em> her </em> territory. </p><p> </p><p>Gintoki acquiesced but not before rolling his eyes, a tad annoyed about being interrupted. He reluctantly pulled apart from Hijikata and the latter gave a disappointed whine. The black-haired man spread his palms on his lover’s chest, soaking in his warmth. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we go to that love hotel?” He gestured to the building with the ostentatious neon heart sign down the block. Even from where Tsukuyo was, she could discern the blush that spread across the officer’s face. He nodded and the two drunkenly stumbled down the beaten road. </p><p> </p><p>‘Guess it takes one beast to tame another.’ </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Late Night Stroll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yamazaki</strong>
</p><p>Yamazaki had been unlucky enough to get put on night duty since he lost that game of badminton last week, so he’d been the one greeting his drunken superior as he stumbled back inside the barracks. Hijikata had always been one to drink the stresses of his job away. Luckily though, he was one of those who had a magic metabolism, which was why he never got a hangover. It probably explained why the calories from his mayo consumption disappeared into thin air, too. </p><p> </p><p>This night, though, was different. His Vice Chief was basically being dragged back by none other than the Yorozuya. Hijikata’s arm was wrapped around the boss’s neck while the white-haired samurai held onto his waist. His feared superior was fast asleep like a child against Gintoki. Had his Vice Commander found a new drinking buddy in the Yorozuya? Good for him. Gintoki would be sure to take care of him. </p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki couldn't help but notice the slovenly way Hijikata’s yukata sagged around his shoulder. Actually, he looked rather disheveled—almost roughed up. His hair was sticking up in every which way and there were these mysterious purple bruises running along his collar bone. The officer let out a sigh. Maybe the Yorozuya and his Vice Chief weren’t on such good terms after all. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Sakata-san. Were you two fighting again?”</p><p> </p><p>Gintoki gave him an equivocal smirk that Yamazaki just could not for the life of him figure out. “Something like that.” The man gestured toward the entrance. “Where can I drop him off?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can take care of him,” Yamazaki offered, moving to relieve Gintoki of his Vice Commander, but he grabbed nothing but air.</p><p> </p><p>Gintoki had immediately stepped backwards, tightening his grip around Hijikata’s waist. It was almost… <em> protective </em> in a way. “It’s alright, I got him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um, then, right this way.” Once they were through the entrance, he gave Gintoki the directions to his superior’s room. When he went back to the front, another officer was already there to relieve him of his post. He thanked him and went off to his own quarters. There was a curiosity gnawing at him about his Vice Commander’s strange newfound relationship with Gintoki, but he was too tired to follow that thread. Soon, he fell asleep, entering a land as soft as anpan. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Yamazaki woke up to the sound of five of his alarms going off at once. Every time he had risen late for their morning routine, Hijikata had stuck a new one in his room at his not-so-passive-aggressive way to wake him up on time. He dragged himself out of bed to get ready for the day. Part of his morning duties was to wake up the Vice Chief. He never understood why since Hijikata was always already awake before him, but it was very like the man to have a back up plan in case he didn’t wake up. </p><p> </p><p>The officer knelt dutifully in front of Hijikata’s shoji doors and knocked. “Good morning, Vice Commander.” When there came no response, worry rooted in his stomach. Hijikata always replied with some variation of how an early bird always got the worm, and how the late one always had to commit seppuku. </p><p> </p><p>Curious, he cracked the door open to check inside. His jaw dropped open at the sight within. His Vice Chief was in the arms of one Sakata Gintoki, someone he had declared on multiple occasions to be the scum of the earth. </p><p> </p><p>What was even more unbelievable was that neither of them seemed to be wearing any clothes. Their bare naked shoulders peaked above the blanket as their clothes lay haphazardly thrown across the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Just when Yamazaki was about to shut the door and run away, inwardly screaming at the discovery, red eyes made contact with his. Instead of feeling embarrassed or shocked at having been discovered, Gintoki simply just smirked. This time the officer understood exactly the message underlying that smile. </p><p> </p><p>Gintoki brought a finger to his lips. “Shhh…” it was the universal sign to keep things a secret. The noise caused Hijikata to stir. Instead of waking up like his hard set routine had inscribed within him, Hijikata simply buried himself further into the crook of Gintoki’s neck. A lifetime of rigorous self-discipline was thrown away in the face of one silver-haired man?! Wow, the Yorozuya really could accomplish anything, couldn't he.</p><p> </p><p>“...Gintoki…” His whisper of the boss’s first name was the last piece Yamazaki needed to complete the puzzle of Hijikata and Gintoki’s relationship. </p><p><br/>By the grace of both heaven and hell, these two somehow became lovers. But were these two <em> in </em> love? Well, that was a question for another day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Flirting Glances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Kagura</strong>
</p>
<p>Kagura plopped her bottom down onto the floor after winning two dozen arm wrestling contests with the Shinsengumi officers dumb enough to challenge her. She poured herself a cup of orange juice for a job well done as the adults around her drowned themselves in sake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young girl wanted to take a breather before joining in the festivities again. She was about to call out to Gin-chan to brag about her latest victories when she noticed he was in the middle of telling a joke. She shook her head. Gin-chan’s jokes rarely landed when he actually tried to be funny. He was one of those people who just had funny things happen to him. Like when he got kicked in the balls or had the tool in his pants replaced with an actual screwdriver. Hmm, now that she thought about it, why did so many of the jokes that were actually hilarious revolve around his <em> kintama? </em> Was there some kind of pun she was missing out on?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lost in her train of thought, she missed whatever punchline Gintoki delivered. Kagura was usually not one to be so observant, but she couldn’t help but notice that Gin-chan had immediately looked in one direction when he had finished his joke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Comedians were always looking over a crowd to see if their jokes had landed, but Gintoki only had his eyes on one person. She diligently followed his line of sight to find the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi at the end. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe it had just been a fluke. She watched Gin-chan attempt a couple more terrible puns since he got rather punny after two bottles of sake. And every time, Gintoki would only look towards Hijikata to see if he garnered a laugh. Gin-chan probably thought he was being subtle with his glances, but the way his eyes shone with so much hope made Kagura wonder if this was the same man who chose to laze away most of his days. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The funny thing was that Hijikata did laugh. Every single time. Even for a pun that Kagura could only deem as pathetic. She had heard her daytime love dramas talk about this. When a girl found a man attractive, she instinctively laughed at all of his jokes, no matter how lame they were. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re awfully quiet, China.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagura almost German-duplexed the sandy-haired officer sitting next to her. When did Sougo get there?! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usually, Kagura was equipped with an insult specially crafted for him but she stopped when Sougo gestured between her boss and his. Ah, so he had noticed this not-so-subtle courtship between Gin-chan and Hijikata-san as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two kids clinked their glasses together, orange juice sloshing in the cup. They were the only ones who would be sober enough to remember anything from tonight. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cake Prank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Otae</strong>
</p><p>Otae knocked on the door to the Yorozuya apartment with a lunchbox in hand. She had wanted to drop off the lunch she made for her brother. For some reason, Shinpachi kept on leaving the house without taking her homemade bento with him. </p><p> </p><p>No one answered the door, so she figured they must have all been out at a job. Just as she was about to leave, a scream shook the foundation of the apartment. She ran through the doors since no one had bothered to lock them. Seeing that there wasn’t a soul in the living room, she ran to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Gintoki stood amidst what appeared to be a confectionary disaster. There was frosting <em> everywhere— </em> on the walls, the fridge, and even on the ceiling. She couldn’t even identify Gintoki at first, his head absolutely caked in white cream. </p><p> </p><p>A mini explosion flashed inside the oven and the sorry thing caught on fire. Otae ran for the fire extinguisher and pulled the trigger, adding more to the white mess in the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought cakes were your specialty?!” She yelled, not having calmed down yet from the fear of being burned alive due to a dessert disaster. </p><p> </p><p>“I was experimenting with a new recipe!”</p><p> </p><p>A peculiar smell tickled her nostrils. Was that gunpowder?!</p><p> </p><p>“Did you put <em> explosives </em> in the cake?!” </p><p> </p><p>“I wanted it to have a smoky aftertaste!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re making sweets, not steak!” She wiped a dollop of white frosting that had landed on the counter and tasted it. A frown hooked on the corner of her lips. “Did you mix up mayo with whip cream, too?” This baking journey must have been cursed from the start. </p><p> </p><p>It must have been a trick of the light, but was Gintoki… blushing?</p><p> </p><p>“It-it’s a prank cake…” he pushed out lamely, but Otae was not convinced. </p><p> </p><p>“For who?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Hijikata…” Otae hadn’t been expecting that answer. She didn’t know Hijikata too well, but she did know the basic facts. </p><p> </p><p>“So you’re baking a mayo cake with a smoky aftertaste… for a guy who likes mayo and cigarettes…” Otae said, her brain working on the puzzle. Did Gintoki actually <em> like </em> Hijikata? She might have doubted her conclusion, given the utter ridiculousness of it. She’d never seen the two exchange words that weren’t insults—when did things change between them? But the way Gintoki’s ears turned red gave her all the answers she needed. </p><p> </p><p>Otae tied up the sleeves of her yukata. “Come on, let’s do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Gintoki’s mouth fell open, resembling a fish. </p><p> </p><p>“You want to bake a cake for him, right? Tell me what you need me to do.” Maybe Otae wasn’t the best cook in the kitchen, but the one thing she knew how to do was follow orders (sort of).</p><p> </p><p>Plus, even if whatever this was didn’t work out, she’d have enough blackmail material to have Gintoki do her bidding for at least a year. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you guys wanna see what a Mayo Cake for Hijikata would look like in real life, <a href="https://t.co/5fI9V5OSC6?amp=1">check this out! </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Kondo’s eyes were drooping dangerously low and not even bananas could bring him back from the brink of slumber now. </p><p> </p><p>A terse series of knocks landed on his door. Hijikata’s head poked through the door. “Kondo-san, how are you with the paperwork?”</p><p> </p><p>“Toshiiiiiii,” the commander whined, “I can’t look at another word.”</p><p> </p><p>Hijikata looked at the thin stack on Kondo’s desk. He was quite impressed. The tower had been almost as tall as Mount Fuji when the day had begun. “You’re almost done, Kondo-san. Why don’t you process what you can for the night and I’ll come back with a cup of tea. I’ll help you finish off what you don’t get to.</p><p> </p><p>Kondo gained a burst of energy knowing the finish line was so close. In truth, he didn’t want Hijikata to pick up his slack again. His Vice Commander had been working so hard these days and he had his own monstrous pile of paperwork he needed to get through. Kondo could do this. He stamped his seal of approval on one document after another. The last piece was finally in his hands. His blurry, sleepy vision could discern that it was a request for time off. </p><p> </p><p>‘October 10th… requested by Hijikata Toushiro.’ </p><p> </p><p>Kondo’s eyebrows almost shot up to the ceiling. Hijikata hadn’t requested a day off in...well, <em> ever. </em>Hijikata truly had not taken a day off since the Shinsengimi was formed. </p><p> </p><p>Well, that wasn’t true. There was only one other day that Hijikata took off every year. It was Mitsuba’s death anniversary. Kondo grew curious, wondering what could have been so important for Hijikata to request a day off like this, especially so early in advance. He understood how private of a person Hijikata was though and was not planning to pry. </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata came back with a hot cup of green tea, interrupting Kondo’s thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Toshi,” Kondo gave Hijikata his request form back with his signature, “your request to take October 10th off has been approved.”</p><p> </p><p>“A-ah...thank you, Kondo-san” Hijikata was having difficulty maintaining his composure. Blood rushed to his face and his ears were practically steaming. He grabbed the paper hurriedly, folded it, and shoved it into his jacket pocket. “I‘ll, um, head out now.” The Vice Commander excused himself. </p><p> </p><p>Kondo was so surprised to see Hijikata so caught off guard. What was so special about that date?</p><p> </p><p>A memory bubbled up to the forefront of his mind. He remembered seeing Shinpachi on that date last year, passing by with a birthday cake. It had piqued his curiosity since he thought it was Otae’s birthday. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s for Gin-san’s birthday.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A soft smile spread across Kondo’s face, glad to have an inkling of how his Vice Chief was planning to spend his day off. Hijikata truly deserved it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A New Scent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Sadaharu yawned as the warmth of the midday sun blanketed him. The Yorozuya office was uncharacteristically quiet today. But the temporary peace was broken when a knock came at the door. His ears perked up, wondering if Kagura was back already. He rose and stretched his legs and shook the sleepiness out of his limbs. The white-haired dog padded to the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Yorozuya, you there?” A deep-voice came through the door. There was a pause before he continued, “the door’s unlocked so I’m coming in.” The wooden door slid open to reveal one Hijikata Toushiro. </p><p> </p><p>Sadaharu recognized him. But it was more than from the times he saw him and the other Shinsengumi members getting into riffraffs with the Yorozuya’s. </p><p> </p><p>For a while now, Sadaharu had found an unknown smell lingering around the Yorozuya apartment. It didn’t hit him until he shoved his wet nose into Hijikata’s chest. Sadaharu merrily toppled the officer over onto the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Oi! Hey!” Hijikata tried to fight him off but there was no one other than Kagura who could match Sadaharu’s strength. So the black-haired samurai submitted as Sadaharu licked his face all over. Even the stern Hijikata broke down into a fit of laughter under the onslaught of Sadaharu’s furry attack. “Hahaha! Stop it! It tickles,” but Sadaharu did not relent. Sadaharu needed to scent mark him to complete his initiation into the Yorozuya pack. </p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Oi, what’s happening here?” Gintoki appeared at the doorstep with his pinky in his ear and a small smile on his face. He managed to pull Sadaharu off of Hijikata and offered the man a hand up. </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata tried to brush off Sadaharu’s white fur but found the effort fruitless. “What’s Sadaharu doing here?” He gave the dog a couple of pats on his head as thanks for the warm welcome. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagura’s off with the princess at her castle and thought it’d be better to leave Sadaharu here since he pooped all over the garden last time. And Shinpachi’s with Otae helping her run errands. So what are you doing here?” </p><p> </p><p>“My shift ended early,” Hijikata stopped short, the words caught in his throat as he turned a little red. </p><p> </p><p>“...and what?” A smirk stretched across Gintoki’s face, knowing exactly what Hijikata wanted to say but wanted to tease it out of him anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“Iwantedtospendtheafternoonwithyou,” Hijikata let out in one breath. </p><p> </p><p>A happy glint shone in Gintoki’s eyes. He wouldn’t press the officer too much. It was rare that they got to see each other during the daytime, even rarer that he came to the Yorozuya office out of his own volition. The Yorozuya boss reached out his hand and wrapped it around Hijikata’s waist. He was about to pull him into a kiss but grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, you smell like dog.” Sadaharu barked, offended that that was a bad thing to smell like. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, why don’t <em> we </em> take a shower?” Gintoki pulled Hijikata into the apartment, his hand hanging low on the officer’s bottom. </p><p> </p><p>“What?! Why would you need to get into the shower with me?!” Hijikata sputtered, face completely red. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s classified, officer.” The Yorozuya boss gave Hijikata’s ass a good squeeze as he led the man into the bathroom and locked the door. </p><p> </p><p>Sadaharu went back to his favorite nap spot. He yawned, welcoming the wave of drowsiness that washed over his body. His work was complete for the day. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dawning Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Shinpachi had been the official housekeeper for the office of Yorozuya since he first started working here. Between Gintoki and Kagura, he had his work cut out for him. But he didn’t mind it much. Doing house chores was a good way for him to relieve stress, although he would never admit aloud. Kagura and Gintoki would probably call him a nerd and then bury him with more chores. But that wasn’t the issue right now. </p><p> </p><p>Over the past couple of months, he noticed something rather peculiar around the Yorozuya apartment. These insignificant things started popping up around the place. First off, there was an ashtray that suddenly appeared on the windowsill one day. But Shinpachi brushed it off. Perhaps Gin-san got a regular client that liked to smoke. </p><p> </p><p>But then out of nowhere, he noticed an unfamiliar plain, blue toothbrush in the bathroom. Gintoki and Kagura’s brushes both had strawberries plastered on theirs, so it couldn’t have been theirs. And Shinpachi’s custom toothbrush played Otsu’s song so he would never look at another one. When he asked Kagura about it, she just shrugged and said she didn’t know. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, he found a bottle of mayo hidden behind all of Gintoki’s junk food in the fridge. He’d help with grocery shopping and he had no memory of ever buying the condiment. </p><p> </p><p>Shinpachi didn’t connect all the dots until one day at 5AM, he made a quick stop by the Yorozuya office to pick up his Otsu Light Stick he'd forgotten. He needed it for her concert in Osaka this weekend and luckily, his bus wasn’t leaving for another hour.</p><p> </p><p>When he went to quietly open the door so as to not disturb the sleeping residents, he was met with the stone faced figure of Hijikata Toushiro. The officer was already in his uniform. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um, g-good morning, Hijikata-san,” the words stumbled out of Shinpachi’s mouth. His brain was too busy trying to figure out why the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi was at the Yorozuya doorstep. Was he here to get help from Gin-san for a case? But trying to wake up Gintoki before 10AM was like raising the dead. </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata peered at Shinpachi for a good few seconds. He looked like he was weighing out his options about whether or not to come up with some elaborate excuse about why he was there so early in the morning. But he decided not to in order to spare both himself and Shinpachi from whatever convoluted story he would have to pull from his ass. </p><p> </p><p>“Have a good day,” Hijikata gave him a terse farewell. His footsteps could be heard down the stairs by the time Shinpachi regained himself. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh. </em> So Gin-san and Hijikata-san were in <em> that </em> kind of relationship. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapters have been kinda subtle with the development of their relationship . It started with them only seeing each other at love hotels-&gt;Shinsengumi barracks-&gt; Yorozuya apartment when no one was home. </p><p>Before Hijikata wouldn't even risk staying over at the Yorozuya apartment in order to hide his relationship, but now that he's gotten more comfortable in his relationship with Gintoki, he made a mistake and got caught by Shinpachi o-o</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Love Potion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The night was not too cold or humid. It was just right for Sacchan to accomplish her mission. She only had one chance to slip this love potion into Gintoki’s drink. She had spent months searching out the elusive shaman who made it, and finally, her efforts would be rewarded. As the white-haired samurai was busy looking at the entrance, Sacchan popped up from behind the counter and poured half of her love potion into the sake cup closest to Gintoki and the rest in the adjacent cup. Before the samurai could spot her, she dove back behind the counter. </p><p> </p><p>This love potion was full proof. It was tasteless and therefore would go completely undetected in the sake. As long as she and Gintoki drank both halves of the potion, they were bound to fall in love with one another. Of course, the effects were only temporary. But maybe when the spell wore off, Gintoki would finally see what a great catch the shinobi was. </p><p> </p><p>Sacchan watched in absolute delight as Gin-san absentmindedly drank a full cup of his laced sake cup. He was still looking at the door. Was Gintoki waiting for someone tonight? </p><p> </p><p>That question was answered for her when Hijikata Toushiro walked through the doors. Gintoki’s face lit up like fireworks in the night sky when his eyes landed on the Vice Commander. “Oiiii, Toshi!” He called him over. </p><p> </p><p>‘Wait! <em> Toshi?!’ </em> When did Gintoki get on a first name basis with the officer? Sacchan hadn’t been in Edo for a while now, given that she was busy with her missions and her journey to search out the love potion. How much had changed since she’d been gone? Why were these two rivals so buddy-buddy all of a sudden?</p><p> </p><p>Sacchan was so distracted pondering about the development of the men’s relationship that she hadn’t noticed Gin-san giving Hijikata the other cup with the remainder of the love potion. </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata drank the sake in one gulp, welcoming the pleasant burn of the alcohol. He took a seat next to the Yorozuya and ordered two bowls of the Gintoki and Hijikata special for the pair. </p><p> </p><p>Sacchan surreptitiously jumped into the ceiling to hide and watch the pair, curious how the love potion would take effect. But the pair acted no different than they usually did. There were a few insults thrown into the air, but they were more playful than not. Neither of the men were professing their love and it wasn’t like they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. What was going on? Did the love potion actually not work?</p><p> </p><p>But as the ninja saw the tender way the men looked at each when one thought the other wasn’t looking, another possibility popped up into her head—one that she denied with every inch of her being. </p><p> </p><p>What if… the love potion didn’t work because Gintoki and Hijikata were already in love with each other?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! It's funny because I think by now, almost everyone knows these two are together but they still haven't come out yet. Let them live in their own world for a lil longer. &lt;3</p><p>Happy Valentine's Day!! Also Happy Lunar New Year's! I'm a little late with my wishes but hope you all had a fun weekend. It's snowing where I'm at right now and it's wild since it's been about ten years since it last snowed where I'm at hahahaha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Turning Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I'm a little late posting the chapters for this week since the ice storm of the century hit my state. We didn't have any power, heat, or water for about three days since my city didn't have the infrastructure to handle temperatures that cold. </p><p>It was one wild ride lol and it was horrible not having any electricity or internet TT-TT. We were also ill prepared since I only had one candle to warm my hands like an 18th century peasant boy. </p><p>My family and I are okay though! We made it through safe and sound &lt;3</p><p>Hope all of you are doing well, too! Love you all &lt;3333 Decided to give you guys two chapters to celebrate surviving this winter storm.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  
</h1><p> </p><p>Takasugi walked down the empty streets. Most of the city was asleep save for a few ruffians. There went one now, quickly passing by him and heading towards an alleyway. His ears picked up the commotion and discerned that there must have been at least a dozen men fighting under the cover of night. </p><p> </p><p>He was out tonight to buy a limited edition Yakult that was only to be released at Seven Eleven, so he really shouldn’t stick his nose into other people’s business. Despite that, his curiosity overcame him and he climbed onto an adjacent rooftop to watch the show below. </p><p> </p><p>Takasugi quirked his eyebrows when he saw what was happening. It was actually more than ten men against one person. Judging by the single uniformed fighter at the end of the alley, he guessed that it was a rebels versus officer battle. Takasugi squinted his eyes in the dark and discovered the lone figure to be the Demon Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi. How interesting. Would tonight be the night the esteemed officer would perish?</p><p> </p><p>But it seemed it would not. Hijikata Toshirou was quite deserving of his demonic title as he slashed one man after the other. When his final opponent fell, Hijikata slumped back against the back wall. With a bloody hand, he pulled out a communication device. </p><p> </p><p>“Back up… requested at…” Takasugi couldn't hear the rest given that his labored voice fell to a whisper. </p><p> </p><p>Exhaustion overcame Hijikata and he slid to the ground. The man slipped into the muddy water of unconsciousness. He wouldn’t be waking up any time soon. </p><p> </p><p>Takasugi was about to leave when one of the men they thought to have been defeated stood up. A bloody gash ran up his leg, courtesy of Hijikata but that didn’t stop him from dragging his injured self towards his enemy. He pulled out a sword and raised it high, intending to send the Vice Commander to hell with the rest of his comrades. </p><p> </p><p>Takasugi smacked his lips. He was by no means a hero in any sense, but a small part of him did not want to see the man perish tonight. He had been looking forward to slaying Hijikata after all the trouble he and his fellow government dogs had caused the Kiheitai. Of course, it’d have to be a fair fight. He still had some semblance of a samurai code. </p><p> </p><p>“Consider this your lucky day,” Takasugi said as he jumped from the rooftop and took out Hijikata’s enemy in one fell swoop. </p><p> </p><p>The samurai stood before the unconscious Hijikata, flicking the blood away from his sword. Now, what should he do about him? </p><p> </p><p>But he did not need to find an answer when an unknown figure raced to Hijikata’s side. </p><p> </p><p>Sakata Gintoki swooped in under the grace of moonlight and wrapped Hijikata in a protective hold. He was like a beast, red eyes glowing in the darkness and baring his teeth at Takasugi, mistaking him for Hijikata’s attacker. With one arm cradling the unconscious Hijikata, his other held his bokken threateningly. </p><p> </p><p>“Really, Gintoki?” Takasugi was astounded. “You would raise your sword against your oldest comrade?” </p><p> </p><p>Gintoki said nothing, his attention clearly preoccupied on the unconscious man in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“You need not worry. It was not I who injured him. I was only a late spectator.” Takasugi sheathed his sword to show him that he was not the enemy. He turned around to leave Gintoki and his special one be. </p><p> </p><p>Good for him. He found something worth protecting again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bedside Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Hasegawa lied in the hospital bed, lamenting his bad luck for the night. Some idiot ran across the street when the Seven Eleven put out a display of limited edition Yakult, causing Hasegawa to crash his pizza delivery moped and end up in the hospital with a broken leg. He sighed but he knew it’d be alright. It wouldn’t be long until he was back on his feet. </p><p> </p><p>At least he wasn’t the guy in the bed next to him. The stranger was bandaged from head to toe. Before he could get a good look of his face, he heard something rattle near the window. Was someone trying to get in? That should have been impossible given that they were on the fifth floor. The window slid open and a mysterious figure appeared in the space next to the guy’s bedside. Hasegawa was about to scream bloody murder when he recognized that silver mop of hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Gintoki?” He whisper-shouted, trying to not alert the nurses outside his room. The hospital did not allow non-family members to visit after hours so he must have sneaked in for a good reason.</p><p> </p><p>But Gintoki did not hear him. His attention was solely on the sleeping black-haired man. His expression was pained, as if it hurt him to see the man wrapped in so many bandages. </p><p> </p><p>“Hijikata…” the way the name softly curled on his lips made Hasegawa feel like he was an intruder in this intimate moment. </p><p> </p><p>Gintoki came to sit at Hijikata’s bedside, placing what appeared to be a mayo bottle on the nightstand. His hand reached for Hijikata’s unbandaged one. He rubbed soft circles onto his skin. The silver-haired samurai brought Hijikata’s hand to his cheek, caressing his warm palm. </p><p> </p><p>“Toshirou… I love you…” His eyes burned with unshed tears. </p><p> </p><p>Hasegawa never expected to hear Gintoki say the word “love” and it not be followed by sweets, sake, or pachinko. He willed himself to fall asleep and allow these two lovers some privacy. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Night Time Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Kagura yawned, stretching her arms above her head. She heard voices from the office and wondered who Gintoki was meeting so early in the morning. He’s rarely opened up shop at this time. </p><p> </p><p>“So there you have it,” the familiar voice of the gorilla commander floated into her ears, “since the barracks are going to be busy preparing for the shogun, I thought it’d be better to have Toshi stay at the Yorozuya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, good morning, Kagura-chan,” Kondo greeted as she came to sit on the couch. She picked her nose and rubbed her booger off of Gin-chan’s sleeve. And while she was it, she stuck out her tongue at the nasty face Sougo was giving her. </p><p> </p><p>“I was just asking Gintoki here if the Yorozuya would be willing to take Toshi while he’s recovering from his injuries.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagura turned to Gintoki, wondering how’d he react. He looked rather unperturbed, almost bored. She thought he’d be jumping up and down on the couch with the thought that his boyfriend was going to be staying with him. </p><p> </p><p>“How much are we talking here?” Gintoki said while scratching his earlobe with his pinky. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you think is a fair price.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll need 10,000 yen upfront for his mayo budget.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s ridiculous!” Hijikata tried to yell, but his injuries made it difficult. </p><p> </p><p>Kondo laughed lightheartedly and wrote Gintoki a check nonetheless. “Don’t worry, Toshi. You’re in good hands.”</p><p> </p><p>Hijikata blushed despite himself, unable to voice any denial as Kondo and Sougo took their leave. </p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>Kagura didn’t see too much of Gintoki and Hijikata for the rest of the day. She was out with Shinpachi for a request while Gintoki stayed home to take care of <em> his </em> special request. She wondered how long the two grown men were going to keep up their charades. At this point, she had an inkling that Kondo knew about their not-so-secret relationship as well, seeing how eager he was to hand Hijikata off to Gintoki. Perhaps the charade was more for the two samurai than it was for everyone around them. They’d probably be too embarrassed to be seen with one another if everyone knew they were dating. </p><p> </p><p>The day ended without a hitch. It was nice having an extra person at the dinner table. Hijikata really livened the conversation up until they all went silent watching him drench his dinner in mayo. It was hilarious thinking back to it now though. Hijikata was perfect for Gintoki in so many ways. He’d always keep the white-haired man on his toes. </p><p> </p><p>Kagura had gone to bed soon after, tired from the day's happenings. She woke up in the middle of the night, needing a glass of water. As she tiptoed her way to the kitchen, she noticed that the door to Gintoki’s room was slightly ajar. </p><p> </p><p>Growing curious, she crouched by the door and peeked inside. Hijikata was sitting up in Gintoki’s futon as said man was replacing his bandages. The silver-haired samurai gently wiped at Hijikata’s tender wounds with a warm, wet cloth. Then he wrapped the ravenette’s waist with new bandages, careful not to tie it too tight. With the delicate way Gintoki touched Hijikata’s body, it was almost like he was worshipping him.</p><p> </p><p>Kagura knew she had stumbled onto an intimate moment, but her young self could not look away. She watched as Gintoki placed a large bandaid on Hijikata’s chest. He kept his palm there, feeling the rhythm of the man’s heartbeat. He couldn’t meet Hijikata’s gaze. Knowing Gintoki, he probably felt responsible for his lover’s injuries. Perhaps he regretted not getting there in time to prevent them. </p><p> </p><p>“Gintoki,” the chainsmoker whispered under the moonlight. He placed a warm hand on Gintoki’s, “I love you, too…” </p><p> </p><p>His words startled Gintoki, who whipped his head up to finally meet Hijikata’s eyes. “You were awake?” </p><p> </p><p>“Who wouldn’t wake up with all the racket you caused? How’d you get up to the fifth floor anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a lot of ninja buddies who owe me a favor” was Gintoki’s equivocal reply. </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata chuckled and Gintoki’s heart swelled seeing how the man smiled. He reached out to hold the black-haired man’s scarred hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey… move in with me,” the words seemed to tumble out of Gintoki’s mouth before he grasped the gravity of his question. </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata’s face went red when the realization of Gintoki’s question hit him at full force. He tried to pass it off as a joke. “Is this your way of milking the Shinsengumi because it won’t work. You can’t expect Kondo to pay for my stay here forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m serious.” Gintoki’s gaze was unwavering. It unnerved Hijikata. But the mayora finally relented. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’ll move in with you, but let’s take this slowly.” It was an eventual yes. Gintoki could handle that. “This means we’ll have to tell people about us then.” He added as he bonked Gintoki’s head lightly, “and ask Kagura’s permission first before you invite men into the place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, she’ll love you.” Gintoki was overjoyed. He placed his palm at the nape of Hijikata’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was so tender. It seemed he was still worried that Hijikata would break in his fragile state. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time in her life Kagura yearned. A desire blossomed in her chest, dying to bask in what Gintoki and Hijikata had. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Ah… so this is love.’ </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Blessing in Disguise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m with the Yorozuya.” Hijikata just laid it on him without any warning one day—not like Sougo was expecting a banner or anything. Sougo simply stared at his Vice Commander until he started sweating bullets.  </p><p> </p><p>He’d known for awhile now. He was just surprised that Hijikata had the balls to announce it. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, if there was anyone other than me that could drive you to an early grave, it would be <em> danna,” </em> Sougo stated nonchalantly as he popped a bubble and walked past Hijikata. </p><p> </p><p>“She’d be happy for you, you know.” Sougo did not turn around to see if Hijikata had heard him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the shortest chapter in the series at only 100 words but I think it speaks a lot to Sougo’s and Hijikata’s relationship</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Puppy Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Shinpachi let out a sigh. It was neither wistful or tired as most of his sighs usually were. It was simply ponderous. A “how did we get here” kind of sigh. </p><p> </p><p>None of them were surprised when Gintoki and Hijikata announced that they were in a relationship, but Shinpachi and Kagura did fake it. Poorly, if he might add. But the two grownups were so worried about their announcement that they hadn’t even noticed. The bespectacled boy was pretty sure he heard the sound of a woman sobbing in their roof. He’d bet what little his next paycheck would be that it was Sacchan. </p><p> </p><p>He remembered the awkward, but heartwarming conversation that followed afterwards when he and Kagura were alone with their boss. Gintoki had told them that just because he was with Hijikata now, it didn’t mean that he loved Shinpachi and Kagura any less. Shinpachi was genuinely surprised this time around. He’d never thought he’d see Gintoki being so open with his feelings like that. The Yorozuya kids knew that Gintoki loved them, but this was the first time it had been explicitly said. The silver-haired samurai aptly stated that his relationship with Hijikata would sink if there were two tsunderes weighing it down. </p><p> </p><p>To be honest, life hadn’t really changed that much since Hijikata had joined their little family. He was still living at the barracks during the week when he had work, but he did have an overnight drawer in Gintoki’s room since he stayed during the weekends. Kagura now spent Saturday evenings bouncing between the Shimura Dojo and the palace. The princess and her brother, the Shogun, really loved Kagura, even joking about having her live at the palace as a royal bodyguard. But the redhead said she couldn’t leave until her Gin-chan was fully grown up. (Whatever that meant.)</p><p> </p><p>Shinpachi was a little nervous around Hijikata at first. They usually clammed up around each other and the bespectacled boy had no idea how to keep a conversation with the other man. He was pretty sure he had more in common with Tosshi, but that wouldn’t do him any good here. But at least now they could watch television together in silence.</p><p> </p><p>Plus, it was nice to have an extra pair of helping hands around the house. Managing the Yorozuya household with the chaos of Gintoki and Kagura combined was a two person job. If Hijikata wasn’t too tired from his job, he’d help Shinpachi clean and prepare dinner. </p><p> </p><p>He remembered when Kagura commented that Hijikata was good housewife material and Hijikata blushed like the tomato he was about to eat. Gintoki hadn’t been able to stop himself from laughing so hard that he choked on his food. The officer did let his partner suffer a bit before he went to save him, but hey, no couple was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Presently, it was late Sunday morning. Shinpachi had stopped by to clean before the week started while Kagura and his sister were out shopping for brunch. He was sweeping the hallway when he caught a glimpse of Hijikata reading the newspaper on the couch. He was dressed in Gintoki’s white and blue yukata. His legs were crossed, allowing Shinpachi to see an ample amount of skin as the yukata rode high on his thighs. His long fingers held an elegant smoking pipe and there was this undeniable, refreshing glow around him. </p><p> </p><p>Shinpachi forgot how to breathe for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>A blush rose on his face when two realizations hit him at once. One, Hijikata was a <em> very </em> attractive man and two, Gin-san and Hijikata definitely did <em> it </em> last night. It was now glaringly obvious why Kagura insisted on not staying at the apartment on Saturday evenings. Even her young self knew that these two needed their alone time. </p><p> </p><p>As Shinpachi saw Hijikata in this different, adult light, he could understand why Gintoki was so drawn to the police officer. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even think about it.” Shinpachi almost jumped out of his own skin when Gintoki’s low voice whispered into his ear. He didn’t even notice his mentor walk into the hallway. How long did he catch Shinpachi staring at his lover?</p><p> </p><p>Gintoki slapped Shinpachi on the back playfully (and painfully) and made his way to Hijikata. Before the man could even greet him, Gintoki took his pipe from his mouth and replaced it with his lips. Hijikata did struggle at first in surprise but slowly melted into the kiss. </p><p> </p><p>For a split second, Shinpachi swore Gintoki’s crimson eyes met his and the boy gulped, remembering why this man was known as the infamous “White Demon” in his past life. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Epiphany</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
The transition from “Hijikata-san” to “Mami” was practically seamless. At first Kagura saw Hijikata as someone who had a much heavier wallet to plunder since Gin-chan’s weighed less than air. Then one day, the redhead had called Hijikata “Mami Toshi-chan” as a joke. </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata had blushed hard and she understood why Gin-chan liked teasing this tsundere so much. “Who are you calling Toshi-chan?!” he sputtered. But it seemed he had no issue with being called “Mami” by Kagura.</p><p> </p><p>Nowadays, Mami took Gintoki, Shinpachi and her out every other weekend. He would bring them to restaurants all over town and she loved that he’d choose buffets to take into account her enormous appetite. And of course, he would always pay. </p><p> </p><p>Today the crew was at the “Waffle Home”. Sis, Sougo, and the gorilla had even joined them. Hijikata had seen in the newspaper that there was a waffle eating contest to name a lucky winner the new “Waffle Champion”. Kagura almost crushed Hijikata in delight when she went in to hug him. </p><p> </p><p>Kagura immediately went to town on all those waffles, leaving everyone in the dust. At the end of brunch, she was the indisputable Waffle Home Champion. To be honest, she didn’t even remember how many waffles she had eaten to win the title. All she remembered from that day was the warm wave of happiness when Mami patted her on the head and softly said, “I’m proud of you.” At that moment, Kagura and Gintoki had a simultaneous epiphany. </p><p> </p><p>Gin-chan needed to marry Mami as soon as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tama, how many times have I told you to not interrupt me when I’m on the toilet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tama stared at the silver-haired samurai sitting on his porcelain throne. “Twenty-seven times.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why do you keep doing it?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because Otose-sama’s commands rank higher than yours in my system and she sent me to remind you to pay your rent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, can you tell her that I’m planning to make a very important purchase and I’ll pay her later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Judging from the ring catalogue that you are looking at, there’s a 70% chance that you are planning to buy an engagement ring with your unpaid rent money. Am I correct?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what they say: three month’s rent for a ring, am I right?” It was a rhetorical question on Gintoki’s part, but Tama did not communicate in rhetorics. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is incorrect. The correct saying is that an engagement ring should be worth three month’s salary. But that does not apply to your situation given that you have no salary.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence before the silver samurai spoke again. “Tama, what is the definition of love?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tama’s eyes glossed over as she scoured the internet for an answer. “In the most basic sense, love is the emotion felt and actions performed by someone concerned for the well-being of another person. Love involves affection, compassion, care, and self-sacrifice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gintoki didn’t seem satisfied with the answer. There was still some nervousness in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But that does not appear to be the answer you were looking for.” Tama continued, “but if I were to define it, I would say that it is the moment when you and Hijikata-sama see each other and there is an anomaly in your cardiac systems.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gintoki’s eyebrows shot into his forehead. “What kind of anomaly?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There is a missing palpation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So… in other words, our heart’s skip a beat when we see each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In layman’s terms, yes.” Tama could not compute why Gintoki was smiling like that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gintoki chuckled at that, his mood lifting. “Tama, do you think he’s going to say yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s a 97% chance that he will say yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, what’s the remainder?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s a 3% chance he will choose the Mayorin mascot over you,” she replied point-blank.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll take those odds.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're close to the end TT_TT I can't believe how far they and we all have come. </p>
<p>I have some exciting news! If anyone has liked my Boys over Flowers fic, I'm doing a live reading this Saturday, March 20 at 10PM CST | UTC-6. Here's the flyer for more info.</p>
<p>  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Beyond the Grave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At first there was darkness. But then more things lit her senses once she washed ashore into consciousness. The chirping of birds. The brightness of the sun. The rustle of leaves leaves. Things that Mitsuba had missed from when she was alive. Except everything was much more muted now—like she was experiencing it through a movie.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she opened her eyes, she could see the bright blue sky above her. She never thought she would happen upon this sight again. But why? What awoke her soul from her slumber? What earthly desire would raise her soul above her own grave?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitsuba heard the sound of footsteps behind her. Although it would not affect her, her ghostly form forgot how to breathe. It was Hijikata Toushiro in the flesh. He looked older, more mature than the last time she laid eyes on him. The lessons of life imprinted on the calm way he walked, the valiant way he held his shoulders, and the peace resonating in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was someone beside him, too. Sakata Gintoki, one of the last people she had the fortune to meet. Her last memory before she ascended to the afterlife was of these two. Hijikata was marooned on the rooftop, her favorite spice burning his tongue and allowing the tears he denied to fall. Gintoki was there, too, silently offering his support. The knowledge that Hijikata had someone to take care of him gave her the relief to move on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hijikata and Gintoki took their seat in front of her grave. The grave stone had already been clean with fresh flowers and incense placed upon the altar. Sougo must have been there before them. Perhaps the anniversary of her passing had fallen upon them once more. She didn’t even know how much time had passed. No one kept count in the afterlife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two settled down and laid out a few items for offering: white lilies, sake, and a bag of her favorite spicy crackers. She smiled at the way her memory lived on with so much spice. The men lit incense, clapped their hands together, and bowed. They offered her prayers that she could not hear. Hijikata was silent for a lot longer than Gintoki. He probably had a lot he wanted to tell her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hijikata tore open the bag of chips and placed it in the middle. Gintoki opened the bottle of sake and poured two cups, giving one to the officer. He clinked his cup together with Gintoki’s and placed it onto his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hijikata had tilted the drink into his mouth, Mitsuba noticed the glint of a silver band on his ring finger. When her eyes caught the same shine on Gintoki’s hand, realization hit her. These two were getting married. There was an additional reason for them to visit her today: to ask for her blessing for their marriage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hijikata finished the cup of sake and began to eat Mitsuba’s spicy crackers in her memory. Soon after, tears flowed from his cheeks, making their way down the soft contours of his face. It started as a trickle, but soon became a coursing river. Gintoki stayed there quietly by his side, just like that fateful day on the hospital rooftop. Except this time, he reached out his hand and rubbed large circles into Hijikata’s back, encouraging him to let it all out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitsuba floated towards Hijikata, allowing her own earthly desires to weigh her down. She wiped her hand across Hijikata’s bangs and a warm wind blew its way to accompany the gesture. She placed a soft kiss on her lost love’s brow, blessing him and his future with Gintoki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hijikata’s tears dried up, as if he could feel her blessing resonating in his soul. They sit there for a while longer, taking in the beauty of the day and reminiscing in stories of days since long gone.  The two men cleaned after themselves and stood to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hijikata started walking back first and Mitsuba was hit with a wave of nostalgia. She remembered her young self yearning so much for the man to turn around and take her hand in his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if he heard her latent desire from so long ago, Hijikata turned around. He reached out his hand and beckoned, “come, Gintoki. Let’s go.” Without hesitation, Gintoki united their hands and left with the black-haired samurai. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitsuba’s smile was bittersweet, but in the end, she was happy that Gintoki gave Hijikata the strength and courage necessary to turn around and offer his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take care of him for me,” her words should have been lost in the barrier that separated the living from the dead, but curiously enough, Gintoki stopped and looked back. He should have been looking into the distance, but his eyes were looking straight at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TT_TT I remember the bittersweetness from writing this chapter. I know some of you had expected to see an actual proposal/engagement scene, and I thought a lot about it, but in the end, I decided that we had seen so many aspects of their relationship through other people's eyes. I had wanted their engagement to be private and for their eyes only. No one else would bare witness upon it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. An Explosive Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katsura stood in front of the Shinsengumi headquarters as the sun beat down on his shoulders. He spoke into his megaphone, forcing everyone within his vicinity to hear his demands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vice Commander Hijikata Toshirou, come out to the front gates within the next five minutes or else I will set off this bomb.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hijikata was in front of him within three, practically foaming at the mouth. “What the <em> HELL </em>is going on here?!” He was one eye tick away from tackling Katsura and arresting the man, but his eyes settled on the criminal’s hands and the bomb wrapped around his chest. Katsura’s finger was already on the trigger. One sudden movement and it would be over for everybody. There were at least a dozen officers surrounding the perimeter and countless more in the barracks. Katsura knew Hijikata wouldn’t risk it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hijikata placed his sword on the ground and squashed out his cigarette. Katsura felt proud of himself, knowing that he was now one of the few people to get the Demon Vice Commander to stop smoking. The chainsmoker held up his arms in front of him with his palms open, trying to seem as disarming as possible. He still couldn’t get rid of his deep set scowl though. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kotaro Katsura, what are your demands?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katsura could see what Gintoki saw in him, which was why he had to do this. Instead of responding, the longtime fugitive separated the bomb from his chest and threw the explosive at the stupefied Hijikata. He let go of the trigger and the five second countdown started. The policeman juggled the offending device like a hot potato and did the best thing he could think of next. He threw the bomb high into the sky. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Exactly as I had planned,’ Katsura thought as he ducked for cover. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of his usual firepower that left a smoky aftertaste, confetti and glitter rain down from the sky. The entire street and all of its occupants were painted in a myriad of vibrant colors. When Hijikata finally regained his senses, he coughed out a mouthful of confetti before quickly refilling his mouth with curses. “WHAT THE $#@* IS YOUR PROBLEM?!!!!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elizabeth came to Katsura’s rescue just at the right time. The criminal grabbed onto his trusted friend as it used a jetpack to fly away from the crime scene. As they flew away, a large banner that was attached to Elizabeth unfurled into the wind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Congratulations on your engagement to Gintoki, Hijikata-san!” were painted in bold letters. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A herd of Shinsengumi officers barreled through the gates and crowded around Hijikata. “Vice Commander, you’re getting married?!!!! Congratulations!!!!” They lifted the flabbergasted man onto their shoulders. </p>
<p><br/>“Wait! Never mind that! Katsura is getting away!!” But his cries went unanswered in the chaos that ensued. His fellow Shinsengumi officers were simply too overjoyed to care about anything else for the rest of their day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope all of you are doing well! To celebrate the completion of this fic, I will be doing a live reading of the whole fic next week! (No, this is not an April Fool's joke so tune in!)</p>
<p>Love y'all &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Wedding of Their Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to the final chapter! I can't believe we're here! Thank you for joining this journey with me. </p><p>I'm doing a live reading of this fic right now from 11PM CDT | UTC-5! Please come celebrate if you have the time &lt;3  </p><p> </p><p>  </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Gintoki knocked on the door to the groom’s suite. “I think it’s bad luck for the grooms to see each other before the ceremony.” </p><p> </p><p>“Everyone is driving me crazy.” Hijikata rubbed his temples, praying his headache would go away so he could memorize his vows. “Why did we invite all these people?”</p><p> </p><p>“To be fair, half of them invited themselves once Zura flew the engagement announcement all across Edo.”</p><p> </p><p>“That reminds me. Why does our officiant strangely look like Katsura in a mustache?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you promised you wouldn’t arrest anyone on our wedding day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never promised that. But I did pack my handcuffs for other reasons.”</p><p> </p><p>Gintoki chuckled, diving in for a kiss but Hijikata stopped him just in time with a hand over his mouth. “We promised that we would wait till the ceremony.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what we said about waiting till our wedding night to do the dirty but we broke that promise not even a day later.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was a special situation. How was I supposed to expect you being hired as the stripper for my own bachelor’s party.”</p><p> </p><p>Hijikata took back his hand and found his palm to be a bit sticky. “Are you wearing lip gloss?” He asked, befuddled.</p><p> </p><p>“Otae put it on me so you wouldn’t have second thoughts when you would be asked if you’d take me for a husband.” </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata let out a hearty laugh at that. Otae was right. The gloss made Gintoki’s lips even more irresistible. He swooped in and took his groom’s breath away. Things would have gotten even hotter if the wedding music hadn’t started, signalling the start of the ceremony. </p><p> </p><p>The couple reluctantly pulled apart. Gintoki rubbed Hijikata’s arm in reassurance. The white-haired man spun around and wiped his brow dramatically. “Are you ready, Toshi?”</p><p> </p><p>Hijikata smiled, his nerves replaced with mirth. “I am,” he gave his future husband one last peck on the lips. “I’ll see you up there.”</p><p> </p><p>—— </p><p> </p><p>Kondo offered his elbow to Hijikata, trying but failing to keep his tears at bay. His Vice Commander handed him a handkerchief. “Kondo-san, you promised you wouldn’t cry,” Hijikata said in a soft voice. But he had expected the waterworks nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>The commander blew his nose and sniffled. “It’s just… Tamegoro-san would have been so happy to be with you today… He should be the one walking you down the aisle. ”</p><p> </p><p>Hijikata smiled wistfully, thinking of his brother. “I know he’s happy watching over me right now. And Kondo-san, there is no one better than you to walk me down this aisle.”</p><p> </p><p>Kondo blew his nose one last time and regained his composure. He would let the happy tears rain soon. The two men smiled adoringly as Kagura pranced down the aisle as the flower girl. She was absolutely perfect for the job. </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata linked his arm with Kondo and they began their march towards Gintoki. At the end of the line, Kondo held on tightly, but his Vice Commander assured him that his happiness was safe in Gintoki’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>The ravenette took his rightful place next to his white-haired groom. Shinpachi and Kagura flanked Gintoki’s left while Kondo and Sougo were on Hijikata’s right. </p><p> </p><p>The officiant, who was definitely not Katsura in a mustache, spoke. “Friends and found families, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Sakata Gintoki and Hijikata Toshirou. Do you have your vows?”</p><p> </p><p>Gintoki and Hijikata turned to each other and honestly, the men were a bit teary-eyed. There were almost two hundred people watching them, but all the men could focus on was how handsome the other was in the soft light of the day. </p><p> </p><p>Gintoki went first. “Toshirou, I vow to wake up with you for the rest of my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wake up at five.”</p><p> </p><p>“I vow to fall asleep with you for the rest of my life,” Gintoki quickly corrected. There was a gaggle of chuckles through the crowd. Even Hijikata had a tough time keeping it together. </p><p> </p><p>“I vow to not let you succumb to your mayo addiction. But most of all, I vow to love you for the rest of our lives.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadaharu padded up to the altar with a pillow strapped on his back. On top were two golden rings engraved with Gintoki and Hijikata’s names on the inside. The white-haired samurai carefully took Hijikata’s hand in his and slipped on the ring. It was a perfect fit. </p><p> </p><p>Hijikata relished in the steady weight of the ring around his finger. In return, he reached out to grab Gintoki’s scarred hand and held them in his. “Gintoki, at first I didn’t understand why I felt so drawn to you. I used our petty fights as an excuse to get closer to you. But now I understand. It was because you were my soulmate.” Now it was Gintoki who found it difficult not to cry. </p><p> </p><p>“I vow to not let you enter into a sugar-induced coma. I vow to fight your battles alongside you. And I look forward to spending today and the rest of my tomorrows with you.” He slipped the gold band onto Gintoki’s ring finger. The two rings shined as bright as the men’s future together. The pair turned back to face the officiant. </p><p> </p><p>“Sakata Gintoki, do you take Hijikata Toshirou, for your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do.”  The smile on Gintoki’s face had never stretched wider. </p><p> </p><p>“Hijikata Toshirou, do you take Sakata Gintoki, for your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?”</p><p> </p><p>“With all of my heart, I do.”  Hijikata only allowed himself to be sappy in public for this moment and this one alone. </p><p> </p><p>“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss.”</p><p> </p><p>The kiss Gintoki and Hijikata shared that day was sweeter than sunlight. </p><p> </p><p>The crowd erupted in deafening cheers and cries. Kagura threw her bouquet in the air and yelled, “LET’S EAT SOME CAKE!!”</p><p> </p><p>——-</p><p> </p><p>When the baker wheeled out the cake, Hijikata’s jaw almost dropped to the ground. “Is that a…”</p><p> </p><p>“A Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon Cake? Why yes. Yes. It is,” Gintoki finished.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that drizzling out at the top?” Hijikata asked, wary of putting that anywhere near his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a mayo creme filling,” Gintoki smirked, knowing that it was all the convincing Hijikata needed. The two men were handed forks. </p><p> </p><p>Gintoki hovered the fork in front of the cake, prepared to feed his husband the first bite. “So which part do you want?”<br/>
<br/>
“Just the tip,” Hijikata replied, not trying to hide his witty smile in the slightest. </p><p> </p><p>The white-haired samurai’s smile was full of glee. “You see, that was one of the <em> many </em> reasons why I married you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you Trapid and Choco-chan for joining the stream!</p><p>While I was reading the last chapter of GinHiji's wedding, I realized I'm a registered officiant and since there were witnesses on the twitch stream, this wedding was official and GinHiji are married &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m on Twitter @luckystars1015 ! Let’s  bask in GinHiji love together &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>